


Idyllic

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Wincest - Freeform, lazy Winchesters, purple nurples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s fingers in his hair are rough, calloused and worn, the motion of his fingers unpracticed and sloppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this so
> 
> gave it a sloppy read through, any errors are my fault

 

         Dean’s fingers in his hair are rough, calloused and worn, the motion of his fingers unpracticed and sloppy. Sam laughs, head lolling in Dean’s lap, and says “Dude, you suck at this.”

          He’s grinning widely up at Dean, completely boneless while Dean plays with his hair. It’s the most alive and happy Dean’s seen Sammy in a long time and his heart clenches.

          “I’d liketa see you do better.” Dean grumbles back, giving the pathetic attempt at a braid in his hand a fierce look before he flips the loose, tangled mess away from him.

          It doesn’t amount to much and Sam laughs again, the sound loud and warm, and settles his head more comfortably against Dean’s thigh. The rest of him is sprawled out on surprisingly green grass.

         “So, just a stupidly perfect everything in a stupidly perfect town?” Sam prompts, giving a full body stretch.

                  “Looks like it, sunshine.” Dean eyes the strip of tanned skin that exposes itself on the stretch and traces a silvery line of scar with his eyes, petting the part of Sam’s hair that he hadn’t tangled all to hell with his lack-luster braiding technique.

         “No Gods, no freaky satanic rituals, no demonic omens” Dean lists with exasperation, pissed that they’d driven all this way for nothing, but not overly upset “this town is just really freakin’ beautiful.”

         Dean pinches his armpit when he presents it and Sam yelps, curling back in on himself while knocking the arm that Dean’s leaning on out from under him. Dean hits the ground, grinning widely. Sam’s head is still on his thigh and Dean curls his body around it so he can still reach Sam’s hair.

          “I wasn’t done, jackass.” Dean grunts, gathering a clump of Sam’s hair in his hands and trying another braid.

         “Come on man,” Sam groans playfully, trying halfheartedly to wriggle away from Dean “I’m never gonna get it untangled at this rate.” Dean shifts quickly so he has Sam trapped between his legs, which he’s hooked around Sammy’s stomach, and concentrates on mastering the elusive and complex art of braiding.

          There’s a picturesque lake nearby, ridiculously blue and clear, and joyful shouts of children and the quiet roar of boats just reaches them behind a cover of trees. Sam slaps away Dean’s hands and untangles the first braid, losing a few strands of hair in the process, and then neatly and quickly rebraids it.

          It’s a loose braid, but it looks about a hundred times better than the one that Dean had done. Sam cocks a condescending eyebrow up Dean, smirking slightly and stretching back out and resting his head against Dean’s chest. It’s almost too warm for the contact, but neither of them makes any move to change their position.

         “Ya know what? No.” And then out of spite Dean undoes Sam’s braid and redoes his own, the end result just as fuzzy as the first one, hairs sticking up every which way. Sam gives a snort, blowing the now frizzy hairs out of his face.

          Dean grins smugly, eyes crinkled and positively glowing, and goes back to sliding his fingers through Sam’s hair. His nails occasionally scrape against Sam scalp and when they drag down the results range from goosebumps to full body shudders.

          He keeps doing it, loving the response it elicits, and leans back again, Sammy still held close.

          “You are such a dick.” Sam says, disentangling Dean’s hand from his hair so he can mesh their fingers together.

          “You’re such a girl.” Dean counters, squeezing Sam’s fingers and running his thumb over the scarred knuckles.

         Smiling, his face positively glowing, he tilts his head up expectantly and puckers his lips while making gross kissing noises.

          “Oh gross, come on Sammy.” With his other hand he smothers the bottom half of Sam’s face, balancing precariously. Sam laughs and Dean jerks his hand away from Sam’s mouth when he swipes his tongue over Dean’s palm. “Oh eugh.” Dean gripes with feeling, wiping his hand on Sam’s t-shirt.

         Sam grins and goes back to making kissy noises. With a long-suffering sigh, Dean leans down and covers Sam’s mouth with his own, the angle odd and exciting. 

          It’s slow and hot and Sam groans against Dean’s mouth, gripping his jaw with his other hand. He tilts his head back, Dean’s lips soft and slightly chapped against his own mouth.

          Sam’s teeth catch Dean’s bottom lip and Dean jolts beneath him, his throat bobbing on a hard swallow.

         When they come up for air a good while later, Dean licks his lips and barks out a laugh “Really Sammy? Strawberry chapstick?” Sam goes a little pink around the cheeks and viciously gives Dean a purple nurple.

          “It’s all they had.” He counters defensively, Dean’s shocked, amused shout not near satisfying enough.

          “Sure thing, princess” Dean’s tone is completely patronizing and Sam wrestles his way free of Dean and makes a break for the water before Dean can pay him back for the purple nurple.

         “Revenge _will_ be mine.” Dean calls back casually, lazily getting to his feet while Sammy high tails it out of there. Dean rubs his stinging nipple and grins, wide and happy and genuine, and then follows after Sam at a slow, easy pace.

 


End file.
